A Tickly Bath
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When the Tickle garden gets Rachel and Sasha all muddy, Jocu has a trick up his sleeve so the girls have fun even during bath time!


**Here's a story idea provided from Steelcode. Written by guestsurprise and myself, newbienovelistRD. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha heard that Jocu was going to be working in his tickle garden that morning and wanted to help.

"We can help you water the flowers," Sasha suggested.

"Sounds great," Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and transporting both girls to his large and beautiful castle. Upon entry, both girls smiled fondly. They never got tired of the beautiful and magnificent masterpiece of a castle!

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" He chuckled, now ushering them towards the back of the castle.

"Jocu, this place is always so breathtaking," Sasha smiled, now flopping down on the ground and rolling in the beautiful flowers.

"I second that motion!" Rachel added, now falling down and doing the same. Jocu smirked and kneeled down as the girls began gently rolling from one side to the other.

"I am pleased you all like my home so much," He grinned.

"Jocu…we are honored that you keep inviting us here. Especially now that the Nitian king is too afraid to confront you." Sasha smiled confidently.

"Well hon, there is another king on the Nitian throne. His name is is Damus." Jocu said seriously.

"Damus?!" Both girls squealed.

"Yes, and he is my…my…uncle."

Both girls looked at him in shock and began to gently slink backwards.

"D-Does that mean, you too are part…Nitian?" Sasha asked in a small voice.

"Of course not!" He chuckled. "He is my step-uncle. Our family history is very complicated but he is half Nitian and half Lauhinian. But he tends to act more on his Nitian side. He is very lethal and can be dangerous."

Both girls nodded, but didn't look relieved. And Jocu definitely noticed.

"My goodness, what's that over there!" He gasped. Both girls turned and then were suddenly pounced on by the large titan. He then began tickling their stomachs with his large claws. "Now, no more worrying you two!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" Sasha squealed.

"I am not going to release you guys until you are calmer," Jocu cooed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAY!" Rachel pleaded. Smirking in triumph, he let them go and helped them up.

"Now let's get to that garden!" Sasha laughed, now running towards the tickle garden.

"Hey, wait for us." Rachel called, now taking off after her.

Jocu shook his head fondly and gently jogged after them. Once in the garden, they were handed shovels and water buckets.

"Now the shovels can be used to dig up the weeds," Jocu said, now getting down on his hands and knees and using his claws to gently cut weeds out. Watching in awe, Sasha tried but cut her finger on a pesky thorn!

"OW!" she huffed.

"What happened, Sasha?" He asked.

"Nothing," she huffed in embarrassment. Chuckling, he stood up and walked over to her and held his hands out.

"Come now…let me see your hands," he soothed.

"No! I'm fine!" she protested.

"Oh Sasha don't be such a baby and let him see your hand!" Rachel said. Sasha sighed and let the titan see her hands. Within seconds, he bandaged it up.

"Better?" he cooed.

"Yes. Thanks Jocu," she blushed.

"Are you sure you're better?" he chuckled, now making a hand motion for the tickle flowers to head their way!

"I am fine Jocu." she giggled.

"Positive?" he asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I AAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-HEY!" Sasha laughed, now feeling the flowers tickling her legs. They wrapping around her ankles and pinning her down to the ground.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked, now turning and seeing the flowers grab her sister playfully. "Oh no!"

And with that, Rachel tried to escape the tickle garden, but the flowers wrapped around her legs firmly and began pulling her down.

"L-Let me go!" Rachel demanded.

"Now don't be stubborn Rachel; we just want to have some fun," Jocu smirked, now leaning back against a tree with his hands behind his head.

The flowers slithered under the girls' shirts and brushed their feather petals on their stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! G-GET OFF!" Rachel begged, now swinging her water pail.

"What's the matter you two? Ticklish?" Jocu teased.

"THAHAHAT DOES IT!" Sasha yelled out, now swinging her water at Jocu and getting him wet. Jocu paused a moment, spit out water, and then wiped his face. Both girls and even the flowers paused to see what the prince was going to do. Jocu then slowly stood up and began walking over towards them.

"Oh no!" Sasha gasped, her pupils shrinking in his shadow as he leaned down near her ear.

"You asked for it." he whispered, now quickly attacking her sides with his gentle claws while the flowers continued to get Rachel. It was an all out tickle fight! But the dirt and water mixed left all three of them a muddy and dirty mess. After a few moments, they all stopped.

"We're a mess, but that was fun!" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, it definitely was a blast!" Sasha added. "But we better get home and take a shower."

"What? There is no need to go back to your world simply for a shower. You all will be taking a wonderful bath in your room here." Jocu smiled, now helping them up and wiping mud gently from their faces.

"Oh Jocu you don't have to do that!"

"Oh hush, I want to. Now come. I will have the knights draw the hot water and prepare your baths." Jocu said, now turning and beckoning them with his tail.

* * *

Inside the castle, the girls followed Jocu to the master bathroom. The knights have already prepared it. There were two tubs filled with pink bubble bath.

"Wow! This is amazing, Jocu!" Rachel said in awe.

"This bathroom is gorgeous!" Sasha was in love with the bathroom. Pink and hlwhite striped wallpaper, fluffy pink bath mats, golden sinks and a feather chandelier on the ceiling. It was marvelous!

"Enjoy your baths, girls! Come downstairs when you've finished!" And the Tickle monster left.

Rachel and Sasha took off their muddy clothes and sat in their own tubs.

"Mmmm! This is the life!" Rachel couldn't be happier. "This is the best bath ever!"

Sasha sighed. "Yeah, a girl could get used to-AAH!"

"What's wrong?!" said Sasha, startled by her sister's sudden yelp.

"Something stroked my foot!" Sasha searched through the bubbles, but there was nothing there.

"AAAH!" Rachel jumped in the water. "Something tickled my side!"

Suddenly, the suds from the bubble bath came alive and pinned the girls against the tubs!

"GYAAAAH! The bubbles are alive!" Sasha yelled.

"I should have known!" Rachel said. "It must be some kind of...tickling bubble bath!"

Her hunch was right as the foamy suds held up the girls' feet and scrubbed against them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!" Rachel laughed.

Sasha laughed too. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They're tickling all over! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was true. With the girls restrained, the bubble bath scrubbed and tickled all the dirty spots on their bodies. Their necks, ears, stomachs, armpits, arms, legs, and feet. They were cleaning and tickling at the same time.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT MY BELLYBUTTON!" Rachel squealed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE EHEHEHEHEHEHEVERYWHERE!" Sasha laughed loudly. "JOCUHUHUHUHUUUUUUU!"

No one came as the girls were tickled and cleaned all over by the living foam.

After a while, the foam stopped and freed the girls. They were exhausted from laughter, so the foam gently pulled them out of the tubs, grabbed the fluffy pink bathrobes hanging on the wall, and put them on the girls.

Rachel chuckled as she tied her robe belt around her waist. "This castle is always full of surprises."

A knock came at the door and in walked Jocu with a knowing smile on his face. "How was the bath, girls?"

The girls returned his smile. "You never can resist a chance to tickle us, huh?" Sasha asked jokingly.

Jocu shrugged and hugged the girls. "Well, laughter is a precious gift. And you girls deserve the best in our world." He purred as he cuddled up to them.

Rachel giggled, hugging her tickle monster friend. "Thanks, Jocu."

"Thank you, Jocu." said Sasha, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Jocu blushed. "You girls are the best." He carried them to the dining room to enjoy a fun filled dinner together.

Tickle Castle always made the girls feel happy, no matter what goes on, it's a world that always brightens their day.


End file.
